The Promises We Make
by Pikachu Ate My Muffin
Summary: After years of living in a loveless home, Christa finally escapes on an early New Year's morning with the help of her girlfriend. This is a short oneshot about what follows. [YumiKuri, yuri, rated for a bit of language and suggestive conversations.]


**AN: This was one of those spur of the moment stories, so I'm sorry if any part of the plot seems a bit underdeveloped. Plus I wrote it at like, one AM this morning.  
This is a ONESHOT, so if you want a longer yumikuri written by me, I have a twoshot titled "Nothing More Than Cigarette Ash," which is considerably longer than this. I also have an even longer ongoing story titled "Christa and the Big, Bad Gays." That one is a slow burn. And finally, because this is a single installment, if you comment asking whether this will be continued, my response will be a bit rude. I get irritated when people don't read the four different places that this is mentioned.**

* * *

 _The Promises We Make_

* * *

The blinking lights of airplanes overhead were the only stars in the pitch black sky. It was an inkblot night, highlighted by the stark white of the snowy ground. A blizzard had passed through the area mere days ago, as our waitress had explained a few hours prior. The small town had yet to recover.

I'll admit, it was odd finding myself in my current position during the late hours of this January evening. The first New Year's without all of my siblings, or parents. Just me and…

The room door directly behind me squeaked open, Ymir immediately moving to stand in the doorway. She had a thin sweater on, an expression of regret donning on her face as a chill wind crept upon us. I stuck my numb hands further into my coat pockets, breath puffing out in short billows.

"You could come inside" she said in a hoarse tone. She was still recovering from a cold. "I think I'm more entertaining than those planes." I smiled the slightest, noticing the rigidity of her stance. She was worried. Of course, I was too distracted by the hair falling in front of her face to remember to reply. She'd gotten it cut a lot shorter just before Christmas. The day after she came rushing to my window, tossing M&M's to garner my attention late at night. That was when she told me she was leaving, and asked me to go with her.

And now her hair was too short to pull up, but too long to just comb it all back. There were always a few loose strands, and I liked watching her struggle to manage it. _Oh yeah, I should respond_.

"I don't know, babe. These are some pretty nice planes. Huge airliners that you wouldn't see back home." I paused, considering if that was still home. I guess as of today, my home was her, the only person in my life that ever truly loved me. I didn't believe her two years ago when she promised that'd we run away. How could I believe something so naïve?

I shifted my feet against the packed ice coating the sidewalk, turning to face her. The old, stiff snow crunched beneath my weight. "You actually did it. You got me out of there" I stated, quieter than before. She opened the door wider, inviting me to come in.

"Like I've said, I don't break promises" she answered. I took a deep breath, turning my lungs to caverns of glittering ice shards. Then I took a few steps forward, and finally collapsed into her warm embrace. After driving all day, glancing out the passenger window in absolute wonder, I felt reality begin to sink in. I'd let myself drift through waves of elation, but now my heart was constricting and I just needed _her_.

Ymir pulled me tighter against her chest, then lifted me up. She moved us inside and closed the door behind. The motel room was pretty cold as well, but at the very least I wouldn't have to worry about hypothermia.

Walking across the room with my legs secured around her waist, she sat on the queen bed and leaned back. I released her midsection from my grip and relaxed into my position on her lap. Glancing at the bed, I nearly laughed when remembering Ymir's argument with the receptionist just over an hour ago.

The lady had booked us a room with two beds, and when Ymir tried to explain that we were a couple, the former simply looked between us in confusion. Ymir had pinched the bridge of her nose, then motioned between us and stated, as clearly as possible, _"We're lesbians. Gays, dykes, homosexuals. Whatever you people call it around here."_ I simply snickered by her side as the lady went bright red. Despite my companion's blunt frustration, it worked out for us in the end.

"What's so amusing? Or maybe you're just overjoyed that you've ended up with _all this_?" Ymir inquired, wiggling her brows suggestively. While continuing to smirk, I put a hand over her face to smother the smug grin off.

"You're too full of yourself" I commented in exasperation. Manually peeling my idle hand off her face, she simply hummed and moved to grab my hips.

"Blame my girlfriend. She's been pampering me with compliments and late night escapades for three years now."

"Three years? I'm surprised she's put up with you so long."

"Well, I can see why. I've been blessed with this godly figure, after all. Not to mention, fantastic kisser. _Plus_ , I played the flute in middle school band" she listed triumphantly, her hands slowly making their way further down.

My brows rose, then I burst out in laughter. "W-why are you so proud of t-those, those flute skills?"

"Hey, don't laugh at it. I was delighted when my foster parents bought me the instrument. I take pride in my natural talents."

"Talents? Plural?" I questioned, body still shaking with laughter.

"Mhm" she mumbled against my neck. I hadn't noticed her leaning closer. I grabbed the fabric of her shirt, trying not squirm too much as her lips moved against my skin. I swear, every time she did this I was reminded of that first night in my bedroom. We'd barely even known each other for a month, and it was all so hot and fast and exhilarating. I never imagined she'd stay for more.

"Is this one of your many so-called talents?" I asked breathily. She chuckled, and the deep vibration made me gasp.

As I clung tighter to her, my eyes scanned the room and landed on the digital clock on the nightstand. It flashed eleven thirty. It was nearly our second day gone. "I wonder if anyone's started looking yet."

I paused, then bit my lip when realizing I'd said that aloud. _Shit_.

Ymir began to pull away, and I was halfway tempted to grab her hair and keep her there, close and preoccupied. "Probably" she answered honestly, pushing her hair back. A couple stubborn strands fell back into place anyway. "Are you worried he'll catch up to us?"

I released my hold on her shirt, instead moving to rest my hands on her thighs for better support. "Not really. We made pretty good distance today, right? If we just… keep going." I looked at the clock again. "I gotta set an alarm. We should be out of here by seven, to be safe."

Ymir tilted her head, eyeing me up and down, from my messy hair to the snow-soaked legs of my jeans. "We'll be fine, baby. I turned my phone off for the night. It's not like we can be tracked."

"Yeah, you're right" I muttered. "I can't really help worrying, though. I know how it looks. You're already eighteen and I'm still a minor. Plus, my dad might make it his personal mission to skin you."

She laughed heartily, appearing thoroughly unfazed by this. "I don't doubt that. I kidnapped the school's beloved valedictorian before she could even graduate." Her calm expression didn't look the least bit guilty. "Even if I got caught and, as you said, skinned, it'd still be worth it. Besides, we only have to hide for two more weeks. Then you'll be legal and he won't have custody anymore. Christa, it's _going to be okay_ " she softly assured.

I nodded, holding back tears through a sudden swell of emotion. Instead of breaking down and crying, I took her by surprise and kissed her. Everything about Ymir felt familiar and safe. On the worst nights, she was always ready to climb through my window. Even if we didn't have sex, she was content with simply keeping me company. We'd lay awake for hours in bed, sometimes whispering, and other times merely embracing.

Thinking of this, while the kisses grew more heated and we leaned further into the mattress, I lightly asked, "Is it going to be odd, not being in my bed?"

She met my eyes dazedly and smirked. "Honestly, I don't give a fuck. Anywhere is fine when it's with you." I hummed in delight and moved down once again to kiss her again, and again, and again.

Despite the frigid room temperature, neither of us were cold that night.

* * *

I was awoken by a harsh alarm that morning, and I swiftly moved to shut the bedside clock off. Ymir managed to always sleep through the noise, so it was no surprise to find her still dozing peacefully, one arm securely around my midsection. I sighed.

 _You could sleep for another hour_ , my brain taunted. Ymir _did_ look pretty comfortable. I shook my head and rolled closer to the edge of the mattress, the cheap white sheets crinkling with the movement. Now wasn't the time for irresponsible risks.

After dragging myself out of bed, I promptly showered and got dressed, then finally started my attempts at waking my girlfriend. "Ymir" I stated, shaking her shoulders. She groaned. I released her, then repeated in a much louder tone, "Ymir!"

She managed to open her eyes, and blinked in confusion thereafter. "Baby?" She inquired, gaze fixated on the empty space beside her.

"I'm already up. Now hurry and get ready. Check-out is available in ten minutes, and we need to be out of here by eight, at the latest" I instructed, watching her like a hawk as she slowly rose out of bed.

"Stingy" was the last thing she muttered before closing the bathroom door behind herself.

* * *

We were checked out and ready to leave on time, much to my relief. As Ymir and I waited for the car to warm up from within the driver and passenger seats, I let myself relax the slightest. There was no sense in worrying myself into an outright panic.

I pulled down the overhead mirror in the meantime, examining the poor state of my hair. I tried to tame it the slightest by tucking the blonde locks behind my ears, but it still looked like a wavy mess.

I hadn't noticed Ymir staring at me with half-lidded eyes until I turned back toward her. I blushed immediately upon meeting her affectionate gaze. "What?" I asked in embarrassment. "Don't go telling me I'm beautiful or anything. This is a very threadbare sweater and everything else is just a mess."

She smiled gently and shrugged, as if brushing off my self-deprecating mini rant. "Fine. Can I still tell you how much I love you?"

The entirety of my ears were bright pink now. How, even after so long, did she manage to evoke this kind of reaction? "I suppose so" I replied in a forcedly even tone.

She released a laugh from deep within her chest. "Alright. I love you, Christa. I love how you blush when you're surprised. I love how you squint when you laugh. I love how concerned you get, even if it is over the smallest things. I love that you're so much more genuine now. I love how honesty suits you." I tried to glance away before my face lit on fire, but her expression held me captive. "Oh yeah, and I love your ass."

 _There's the usual Ymir_. I rolled my eyes and leaned back into my seat, though still blushing quite a lot. "Despite how obnoxious and straightforward you are, trust me when I say it pissed me the hell off at first, I… really love you too. Simply thanking you wouldn't amount to how much I appreciate what you've done for me. Nothing about you feels forced or fake. I appreciate that more than ever now."

She looked a bit surprised by my response, then seemed to remind herself of the kind of person I'd become. Ymir rested a hand against my forearm, then closed in for a kiss. I responded gently, feeling every bit of her adoration in the contact. "I really do love you a lot" I whispered as she pulled away.

"I know" she replied, repositioning herself in her seat. "And you really don't even have to thank me, babe. I'd destroy worlds for you."

As I moved to buckle myself in as well, I believed her. Ymir didn't lie, especially not to me.

* * *

As the miles between us and our past life significantly lengthened, the weight on my heart gradually began to lighten. The snow-capped mountains we passed, along with the forests and frozen lakes only reminded me of all that was out in the world, just waiting for us.

Sure, everything from this point forward was going to be unknown, and quite honestly terrifying. But I'd finally found a home where I was confident I belonged. My future with Ymir was in no way secure, nor was there any assurance of a happy ending. Nevertheless, I was willing to give our second chance a try.

And even after years of hardship and struggles, when asked if I regretted leaving with her, starting completely anew… I'd answer, even more confidently with the passage of time, _"No, not a bit."_

How could I regret it, considering everything that decision lead to? And all of those memories that I wouldn't dare replace? Because I never forgot the love-struck excitement in her expression on that early morning when we finally left. Hell, I still remember that first conversation we had in the summer after my freshman year. Then the sense of calm I felt the day before my eighteenth birthday while watching Ymir drive, the slightest of sunrays outlining her jaw and those millions of freckles… I'm positive that memory will stick with me forever.

After all, our future that followed was everything that I'd hoped for throughout long those years. Then again, it was also so much more. What Ymir gave me in the end was, quite honestly, exactly what she had promised.

* * *

 **AN: If you enjoyed, go ahead and review. If you'd rather keep to yourself, that's cool as well. Any questions about whether this will be continued? Read the top note, the description, or the _completed_ sign. Whatever floats your boat.**


End file.
